King of Thieves
by KuroKitt
Summary: Can you steal time? Can you defy it? Are there others that can go against the dwindling hourglass? Death thinks so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This actually started out for a different manga/anime, DN Angel. This is what happens when I get distracted with mysteries surrounding demons and vampires. -.-; I curse folklore for being so damn interesting. Anyway! :D Hope you enjoy, I also got the urge to read this because of so many authors with such aprochable stories. which means they're funny a bit OOC and entertaining with still carrying a plot. I envy you authors that fill these criteria. XD

**Warning!**Contains traces of a bored writer, a bit of sugar, some seriousness, bad cooking and flaky story line! Read with caution! This story contains yaoi, turn back now least ye eyes be burnt out of yer sockets! Hints NaruHina, NaruSaku, and finally the piece of resistonce: Sasunaru. Or Narusasu I haven't decided. Unbeta-ed. q.q -sniffles-

_Enjoy my... few... erm... none readers?_

_I suck at being an authoress_. T.T -sulks-

* * *

' Just no time...

For you, me.

Every second.

Of every day.

Ticks down...

...

Its wasted...

You sure this is so?

...

You could be wrong. Why live?

Because I can't die until I get something.

What is that?

...

Perhaps for another time.

Another time.

Time... '

End recording day 1

--

The most intriguing thing on the whole green earth, is not what scientists study. Oh no, something much more than that. Whilst they drown and flounder about in calculations with their mind set on how things should be rather than the growth to improve it. The ponderous, so immensely huge thing that takes only a second to comprend. Is in fact. Life. Or rather the beings that interact with Life. It is a very important thing to them and Time punishes them for it.

Because eventually we all have to die. And it is when they see me. Death. Time sends them here for it has no use for the poor things anymore and I'm to lay them to rest. The eternal rest... The final sleep. Pushing daisies is my favourite of course. However there are these beings that are insanely interesting. The have quirked my mind so much to that of which I've shirked my responsibilities for, according to Time, only a few seconds. A few seconds would amount to a number so large I fear that you may not comprehend it. Nor would it fill the universe. So I prefer seconds, seeing as it fits the best and many people take the final nap each day.

Although the beings, humans, are so mind boggling interesting there are a select few that stand out from the crowd. Such as those defying Life, Time, and I. Death. How do they do it I've always wondered? This is the thing that has been bothering me... For now I'm defying my duty to examine them, just like the scientists I hate. I don't study them as much as I study their colors. Colors fascinate me to no end.

How do they do it?

--

"Oi watch it!"

"Look where you're goin' nimrod!"

"AH! My apples!"

"THIEF!"

'Jeez, couldn't these people just relax? Like I'd steal a bunch of rotting apples!' An ungracious orphan grimaced with said apples, fresh mind you, in tow. "Hey bet cha can't catch me you slimy good for nothin' chaps!" He taunted running down an alley with police in hot pursuit only to effectively disappear.

"Eh? Bejeasus! That bumbling fool of a street rat managed to escape again?!" One of them exclaimed throwing his hat on the ground. "I wish you the best of the British on finding him and his gang."

"Give it up boys, he's long gone by now... I'm still wondern how he manages to get up that wall."

The alley was a perfect place to get cornered in admittedly in a dodgy end of town that was Konogakure. There was a tall wall blocking the way to the next alley on the opposite side, that no mere child could get up. The child in question could of used the fire escapes if it weren't for the housings washing hanging all over the place like a festival.

"I don't know how he'd done it, but he either get up that wall or he disappears like a genie!" One of the cops kicked a trash can knocking it over and a few good sized rats falling out of it. Both cops and rats scrambling to get out of each others way. "We checked the alley before ain't no windows or door he could've gone up."

"Better to leave it, let him be the mysterious seventh wonder of our 'blessed' city." Another said singnaling time for the to leave. The cops left, the rats left, and the sun was begining to leave. It paused for just a moment. The first color I noticed on my daily job... It lit up his hair, his dirty face, his eyes, and his smile. But that wasn't important, the red hue on humans was normal. No it was the blazing blue of regal pride. The king of fools, of chumps and of the alley rats. I later learned his name. A name that fit him as much as it would be to call a rat fluffy.

"Pfft! Those dip shits aren't a match for the great and wonderful Uzumaki Naruto!" The orphan exclaimed bursting out of his hiding place, a trash can near the one the policeman had kicked over. "Thank you thank you!" He bowed to no one, cuddling the apples to himself as if it were a child and not food.

"And now! I feast! Better just eat one and take the rest back for the guys." Naruto mumbled scrubbing an apple of his choice against his shirt eyeing it warily, since he'd taken it into the trash with him. But all that eyeing ended up into a satisfying crunch. "Mph! Good apple!" He mumbled chunks blowing out of his mouth as he walked out of the alley the sun finally fading on his back. But the royal blue still remained.

How did he make that color? So regal, true that even his essence eminated it. Normally colors of humans souls match their personalities, his did that an more.

How did he make that color?

--

"Let me see Naruto! Did ja get the apples like you said you would?" Children clamored around him pawing at his shit and tugging on his pants.

"Of course I did. Ne ne guys where's Hinata?" The blonde chuckled as the rest of children stuck to him like burrs.

"Come on give us the apples please? Please!" They whined.

"Heh! Fine fine. Here spilt these evenly Konohamaru, Udon, Miogi!" Naruto put the oldest children of the boarding house in charge of the apple stock which was hidden under his bed.

"How long have you been storing these up chief?" Konohamaru asked pulling out the stash and handing them out to grateful hands and hungry eyes.

"Not very, taking a few maybe 5 at a time from each shop in the morning, noon, afternoon, and evening. Anyway you guys, where's Hinata? Sakura? Shikamaru?" Naruto sighed his eyes lifted up into slits as if annoyed.

"They're downstairs!"

"Helping Tsunade cook dinner!"

"I want to make a pie... Can we make a pie with these Naruto?"

The children swarmed him again little faces, dirty noses, but bright shining eyes. It pained his heart that he couldn't always give them what they wanted. He always feared that he couldn't steal enough or maybe they'd be upset with him for no good reason and call him a monster like everyone else. But these tiny street rats were his family, his subjects and he was their king, their savior.

"OF course! Duh! You think Tsunade would say no to making you a pie? Let me take about 15 of those apples, eh Udon? And Miogi, make sure these runts take their baths." Naruto eyed them like a hawk, "No baths means no pies." All of the children gasped (including Miogi) scrambling out of the dusty room and down the hallway to the bath. Each had taken their apples with them. "Oi Konohamaru, go help Tsunade I'll be down in a bit... I got some more money for their school fund. I should have enough for all of them by Christmas. Including you, Udon and Miogi." He whispered catching the apples clumsily thrown at him by Udon, using his shirt as a basket.

"But chief what about you?" Konohamaru looked up at him wide eyed, grateful, but he knew that Naruto's education was an important thing too. "You can't get a good job if you don't have money Naruto..." He rubbed his nose, "I object!" He grinned up at Naruto's face, wincing in pain as the blonde's fist came down on his skull.

"Idiot! You need to get into school! Its too late for me, I'm 18. Almost a grown up." He looked over at Udon, "Scram you rats, go get your baths! You smell!" He turned up his nose stalking out of the room nursing his pride as Konohamaru called out, "So do you king of dumpsters!"

Naruto grinned back and made his way down the stairs to the first floor wiping a a tear on his sleeve. "Idiots..." The horrid smell of whatever the owner of the bording house was cooking smashed into his nose. "Ugh! Grandma Tsunade! That smells like a dog turd roasting on our Harlem sidewalks. What is it!" The boy cried, waving one hand in front of his face.

"Shut up you little brat! Urusai!" A large buxom woman know as Tsunade the Great by some(for reasons that shall be left unsaid). But by others grandma because of her sweet and surly disposition. She waved a spoon at Naruto with each of her words cursing him in Japanese and English. "I heard you from upstairs, so the other rats want pie eh?" The blond nodded. Tsunade sighed, ah well I guess it would go well with the meat loaf..."

"Ah that's what it was, I was warming to the smell thinking it was a dead dog." Naruto chirped brightly grinning all the while only to have the said spoon collide with his forehead. It left a red mark and Naruto fell backwards onto the floor. It was a daily bickering that led to the physical outbursts, of which normally he could dodge, but apparently he'd gone too far. The apples nested in his dirty shirt spilled out onto the floor and the equally blonde woman picked them up. "Naruto no pie for you. Or treats." Tsunade said sternly.

Naruto groaned from the floor, her strength was one thing to fear, but her punishments were much much worse. "Why! Why dear kami-sama! What did I do to get my once a month treat of RAMEN taken away?! What!" He cursed as he shakily stood up, spoon mark still on his forehead. His eyes were half lidded as Naruto walked(a bit wobbly) into the kitchen.

"You complained about her cooking that's why." A brunette sighed sitting at the table, head resting in his hand. Meanwhile the three girls in the room burst into giggle fits. Naruto glared through his slitted eyes and poked his bottom lip out only causing further laughter. The boy cursed and sat down next to his best friend groaning as his head hit the table top. "Why me? Why me Shika?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Shikamaru yawned eyeing the 'meat loaf'. If he wasn't smart he'd say that it could walk off his plate when everyone sat down to eat. "And that spoon mark is a dark red color. You aren't getting rid of it for awhile. And putting your forehead on the table won't help." He smirked amused with the pitiful whimpers coming from his friend.

"Cheer up Naruto! Come on cheer up for me and Sakura!" A purple haired girl smiled sitting down at the table as well, a bubble gum pink haired girl following.

"Ah Hinata!" Naruto head shot up, "I brought you something!" He motioned for her to scoot over towards him. His fingers went behind her ear, "I think you've got something growing here..." He mumbled pulling back his hand revealing a yellow apple. "Ta da! Got some for you guys too! Most expensive juicy apples that you can find!" The blonde chuckled pulling out two more.

"Don't tell me you stole these?" Sakura grimaced, but bit into the apple anyway. Shikamaru ate it with no questions asked, "He always steals, you'd think he was a klepto."

"I am not!"

"He's not!" Hinata and Naruto declared together both blushing the same shade. "Really how could Naruto nii-chan steal without purpose? He doesn't do it without thinking, he always takes it for the children!" She continued fiddling with the apple she had yet to eat.

"Ne ne, its okay Hinata-chan!" He pouted at Sakura across the table. "And I told you to stop calling me nii-chan! Call me the great Uzumaki sa-"

"Lord of the trash! Conqueor of the dumpster! King of the Rats!" The group of children finished upon entering the dinning area.

Everyone burst out into laughter, even the Royalty of the table. Blue eyes shimmered with happiness, with only flitting sadness as he touched his bandaged cheeks.

Would they still like him if they knew he was a monster? The scars he hid were his sins. Could a monster like him be friends with loving people like them?

For the time being.

For Time it was okay for now...

* * *

**A/N**: O.o; Well first chapter is done. I still think I suck... -still sulking- I may decide to count this as a one shot and leave it like that till I get bored with the other stories... Reviews gain my love and boost my spirits! So if you review for me to continue then I will. until then. It sits here. .. Poor story... Lol, I'm evil! I'm just filling up space now.

Anyway! Recap! Reviews are** LOVE** so please review! And if you want the general idea of the story feel free to ask that as well... Erm... So you reviewers... readers? Cya in the next chappie! If there is one... -gloom-

-Kitt


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N**: Whoo! Into the wee hours of the night I grace you with this story! Why? Because I'm sugar high that's why! So without further ado I give you the second chapter for Sasuke! A little tid bit I have to tell you! While I'm doing Sasuke's chapter its WAAAAY before Naruto is 18. While Sasuke is 8 in this chapter Naruto is 6. A two year difference, making Sasuke twenty years when Naruto is 18 (first chapter)... Confusing? Then just just message me and I'll explain the best I can.

**Dedication: **To Anthoinette and Kiisa! Just two of the few people that seem to be super cool and awesome (to me)!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm merely an authoress expressing my creativity.**

**Warning! **Contains traces of a bored writer, a bit of sugar, some seriousness, sloppy humor and choppy story line! Read with caution! This story contains yaoi, turn back now least ye eyes be burnt out of yer sockets! Hints NaruHina(I'll explain later), NaruSaku(same), and finally the piece of resistonce: Sasunaru(MAIN pairing). Or Narusasu I haven't decided. Unbeta-ed. q.q -sniffles-

* * *

**Chapter 2- The two clouds.**

'Yesterday you mentioned there was no time. Here you are and you said that you are looking for something. What is a boy of 8 looking for so desperatly?

I don't think that I have to tell you that.

That's fine. Why do you want it, if that's okay to ask?

...

Well then?

To fill this...

Ah, I see. That's why you said there is no time. You know -- I'm trying to fill 'it' too.

...

What did you lose?

A good friend. He sacrificed his life...

...

Come again?

It happened to me too. Say -- san... Do you want Life back?

Yes, I do.

There's no time left without it right?

You're being awfully talkative... Because we share something in common, ne? (Guess I made a break through) Well then... I'll let you know a secret...

...

Although Life is gone... Time still goes on, like you said, but if we stay were we are... Just wanting to get it back. You won't gain Life. Death will come to visit you. And I think that... You... No one else, not even me. Should figure out how to deal with your issues on your own. You can talk to me if you want. Before I was doing my job. Now I speak to you as a friend.

...

Tell me... Will you be a great warrior like your name suggests? Will you fight for Life although your Time has stopped?

I will be... I will... I am Sasuke, I'll get my Life back.

That's a big task for a little boy your age... I think I've recorded enough for now... _Click_'

End recording

* * *

Second most curious thing is the actions of humans. Those related to animals... And to each other. I've seen villages torn and ravaged with plague, disease and still contain the most understanding and compassionate beings that exist on Earth. Perhaps, I can understand them for I deal with them when they die, speeding them on the way to the next plain. Other countries destroyed by war bear scars. Not physical, no. Never physical for those can erode away with time blending into the wrinkle of mountains, the contours of Fields, and the bright blank sky. I take a moment to pause here(since I have eternity) and tell you YES the sky is void, there is NOTHING there. Not a million or billion or trillion souls will change my mind. I'm older than you, remember that. The sky is blue. Ha. The sky is blank. Reason being is the colors that are painted onto it by the animals... The humans. What you see is the manifestation of the blending colors of your soul therefore it is not impossible to say that you are connected by the Sky or the Earth. All colors are made by your soul. Your light.

Light does not exist in war. That is when the most special colors come out. The browns, blacks, and greens of the heart. Yes green, what you thought it'd be red? BAH! I've watched the colors, its my entertainment, I know them as they truely are and one of the colors of war is green. All the greed and hatred builds up and nothing more than the explosion of to children countries fighting with eachother over something that doesn't belong to them in the first place. And taking things away is something another holder of a rare color experienced. And his actions sparked the curiousity of my mind, for he should not exist. For I myself once held his soul in my hands to carry the child, only 8 years old, to the plane. One tiny Sasuke Uchiha cheated me and always will for I cannot take him.

* * *

"Ne ne! Itaaaaaachi! Wake up!"

"Mph! Sasuke, what're you doing...? Get off." A slightly disgruntled teen looked up at his younger brother sitting on his stomach.

"Its a special day today brother... Don't tell me you forgot?" Sasuke pouted, now officially 8 years old. "It's myyyy..." He _helped_.

"Special training day for your birthday, how could I forget, little one." Itachi smirked ruffling Sasuke's hair. "You wanted to go play soccer right?"

"Hai!" Sasuke giggled clamoring off of the(**1**) Itachi and scurrying to the front door hastily putting on his shoes.

Itachi chuckled at his little brothers antics, he was the perfect role model at home and during work. The idol of the entire town for just over 200 people. If only they knew that he was in serious trouble with drug dealing. He had been recruited by some organization 'dwan' or something and had been asked to pass around a drug that they were testing, of course with the benefit of additional money. With the money he could help pay off bills and by a few gifts here and there. That is until he had recently found out that it was illegal and cut off all ties with said organization. Dealing with the lack of sleep, stress, and fear of being recognized he'd quit dealing. Itachi sadly realized that he was what his name was, a 'weasel'. He'd smoothly wriggled his way out, but it had tremendous after effects, the aged lines on his face. Which, he sighed to himself, only increased his popularity with the ladies claiming he was 'mature'. God he hated women(besides his mother).

"Itaaaaaaaaachi!" Sasuke whined again tugging on his pants then his hand. "Coooome onnnnnnn..." Did Sasuke really have to be such a pest? Yes. Dran bratty little brother had inerrupted his self pitying monolouge (Kami forbid).

"Coming little one."

"I'm not little!" Sasuke pouted again taking for the door and bursting outside to head off to the 'training ground'. It was good to get him out of the house Itachi figured. That way he wouldn't wake up their father and their mother could focus on the cake.

* * *

"Haa... Haa... Haa..."

"Ready to give up foolish little one?"

"No... haa... way... Not till I...Haa... score at least one goal!" Sasuke declared defiantly from the ground that he was currently sitting on. And he was, you guessed it! Pouting. Could there be not a more brattier kid than this, Itachi stared down incrediously all the while giving him a kind smile. "All right. Try to come at me again." He directed setting a dusty muddy soccer ball in the middle of the feild.

Sasuke to eager to comply(and magically recover such as young children do) kicked the ball without warning tearing down the field to the goal. Itachi smiled, he could either pretend to be trying really hard or push his little brother to the limit. The weasel chose the latter, as if he'd let his brother get away with scoring. Sasuke was just about to the goal when the ball mysteriously disappeared. It'd been snatched out from between his legs and expertly kicked down the field into the opposite goal. Itachi looked nonchalantly at the air and ground rubbing his nails as if to clean them.

"You cheated!!" Sasuke's instant cry was swallowed up by the wail of the local fire department. Funny, everyone in town was really careful to not smoke and to put out brush fires whenever they saw them. The situation got even more curious as it was the wet season and no fires could possibly start(hence the muddy soccer ball). Who or what caused the fire?

"Itachi...?" Sasuke was now clinging to him, looking up pleadingly. The message was clear: Sasuke wanted to go home. And right now so did he.

"Right... Here...," Itachi lower himself to the ground, "Climb up onto my back, its faster to get home than way." The younger boy crawled up onto his brother's back. Making sure that Sasuke was secure, Itachi stood up and ran for home.

The soccer ball was left, only to be rained as heavy clouds churned above.

* * *

The street was total chaos. Although the firemen could maintain the fire from not spreading to the other buildings, they could not put it out. When the two boys showed up, everything was made worse and the farm folk looked on in pity murmuring to each other.

"Thats so sad..."

"On little Sasuke's birthday too."

"Poor dears... They will always have a home here..."

Sasuke furrowed his brow leaning over to whisper in Itachi's ear, their house was at the end of the street so was the fire. "Say Ita... Do you think that its the home next to us that's on fire... Do you...?" After a moment the elder shook his head no. "Then... Then do you think mom and dad are okay? If it was the oven both of them would have time to get out, ne?" Itachi thought about the lay out of their house, it was a small two story. The kitchen was out near the back and the bedroom was just to the right of the stairs. The stairs were in a hallway that separated the kitchen, living room, and master bedroom. Itachi's and Sasuke's room (plus the single bathroom) was upstairs. "Yes that's true Sasuke." The oven was an old model to talk about it in a positive light. Itachi reckoned it could burn down an enter forest if left unattended(his own birthday cake being an example)... But their mother knew that... So why...?

"Itachi! I think I see mom! Put me down put me down!" Sasuke urged squirming about and sliding down Itachi's back running into the crowd. "Sasuke! Come back here!" Itachi yelled. Too late, he groaned and shoved his way into the crowd. Sasuke had lied. Unknown to common belief that Sasuke was just a innocent playful kid, he was quite smart. He was often took on outings, just Sasuke, their father and him. Only these outings were special, murder cases which their father was the head of and Itachi just right under him. "Damn fool." He couldn't find him anywhere! Itachi cursed Sasuke's height and small body.

"Kid get away from the house!"

"Don't go back there!"

"Somebody get Sasuke!"

No... No no no! Itachi repeated to himself, more or less a chant. "Sasuke!" He yelled again, coming upon their burning house finally seeing the true damage. The building could collapse at any time. But what made his heart stop more was the figure that Sasuke was chasing after and the tagg on their house. A blood red cloud, paint seeming to still ooze like its color down the front of the the engulfed house. "No...!" Itachi cried trying to get to his brother on wobbly legs that had disappeared behind the house, only the firemen holding him at bay. "Please, you have to let me get Sasuke! Sasuke!" He floundered against the older men, clawing and scratching, kicking and punching as they dragged him helplessly to the side lines. Fire men were strapping on their gear as they heard a shrill scream undoubtedly Sasuke's. "AHHH!"

"Little brother!" Itachi gave one last cry dashing forward, the house finally collapsing. "No..." He sobbed tears rolling down his cheeks. His brother was still alive, because his screams continue to carry on. But their home was lost and he was the cause of it all. The Akatsuki had fooled him into thinking that he was clean... He was really just as stained as they were and the flames and the cloud raining blood proved that. They were not planning on letting him go.

* * *

And indeed the color that fitted was not the pure blue black of the clouds. Nor was it the raging red that was the kindling house. It was green. Green had started it and Green had ended it. One might suggest that it related to cash that was exchanged. But I don't think so. This green was a pale iridesent glowing color. The pale sickly kind like disease. It would attack the heart and mind. Those not strong enough to over come it died. And it was that green color that throbbed and swirled around Itachi's and Sasuke's aura... And I had just recently lifted the younger boy's - No Sasuke's - soul out of his body. I was granting him no suffering, eternal peace and... He demanded to be sent back and forced himself out of my arms, back to Earth. That was the first time that Sasuke had cheated me. It wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**A/N**: (1) Yes 'the' Itachi. Cause I felt like putting it in there. Sometimes little bros or sises make ya feel like a thing. XD

Muwhaha I updated see? Ha! Reviews are love my dears! :D I'm splitting this chapter into two parts cause its big... Well for me it is. XD Next chapter will be posted soon due to my interest in making this not a one shot! Cause I'm weird like that.

This chapter was so easy to write, even though I hadn't had it planned out in advance. Seems like that my stories are better if I don't type whats down on the line paper. o.o

I really need be devoted to one story huh. All wells, till next chapter my readers.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**A/N:** Again... Updating at a late time. -.- 10 o'clock here. Enjoy this cause my head hurts a bit. Might just be from the sugar intake. YES most of the words are repetitive and small. If you want to fix it you can. I'd love you forever if you did. Fact is I need a beta. NEED is not a want nor am I joking I -need- one terribly. If you think that you're up for the job please message me. Until then I think I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit. Toodles.

**Dedication:** To Anthoinette and Kiisa! Just two of the few people that seem to be super cool and awesome (to me)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm merely an authoress expressing my creativity. (If they were mine however... Oh think of the possiblities.)

**Warning!** Contains traces of a bored writer, a moutain of high quality of caffiene, some seriousness, an over dose of reading too many dective/thief stories that has becom an influance and a lame story line! Read with caution! This story contains yaoi, turn back now least ye eyes be bleached white and I call you Neji (that is if you hate yaoi, if not go ahead XD)! Hints NaruHina(I'll explain later), NaruSaku(same), and finally the piece of resistonce: Sasunaru(MAIN pairing). Or Narusasu I haven't decided. Unbeta-ed!

* * *

Chapter 2- The two clouds. Part 2

'Tell me Sasuke, you're about 12 now do you want to try to go outside?

Outside...? You mean interaction? No.

It could be fun?

You know I don't like people. They give nothing but sympathy, even you.

I'm on your tolerable list, eh?

Hn.

Monosyllables again. Well guess what? Since me forcing things on you seems to work since you won't own up or do anything that a man should... You're going outside anyway. I already filled out the paper work. Your brother will recover you shortly...

...

WHAT?!

Heh heh I think I'll take the time to record my will... I'd like to give everything to- Ouch! Sasuke no don't turn that off! I haven't recorded my wi-'

End recording... Final day.

* * *

Officials concluded that the fire was caused by birthday candles on a cake. Itachi knew better than that. The fire had been put out because of the rain, it was fitting he had decided. The firemen couldn't do nothing, but the elements could. A could put out by a cloud. "So when to I get to see Sasuke?" He asked the doctor calmly staring blankly past the man's head as if paying attention to him.

"As soon as he becomes responsive, Uchiha-san." The doctor nasally replied. "due to the horrific conditions of you mother's and father's body, burnt and drenched in blood which looked to be some form of Satanic ritual... He should respond within the week and if not then he may just remain here for the rest of his life do the trauma and _blah blah blah blah blah_..."

So that was it... 'Jashin' (Hidan) who did this... Ordered by 'Samsara'(Pein). "I'm stupid... I screwed up. Big time. And I won't be able to teach Sasuke a new soccer move. Sasuke won't get to full fill his dreams because of me. Hahahaha... Stupid so stupid. To think I joined to buy them all gifts and now I can't give them any..."

"Come again?" The doctor asked, quite shocked by the out burst, he'd been listing alternative treatments for Sasuke and looked at Itachi as if he needed them too.

"Never mind..." Itachi said a soft twitch of a smile coming to his lips, rubbing at his face to dry the tears. "You were describing alternate treatments yes? I'll go with the last one since this hospital isn't helping."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive." Itachi mumbled standing up and walking out of the room.

The doctor looked down at the last name on the list. "He really wanted the unorthodox Kakashi? Who just recently became a therapist? I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." The doctor mumbled shaking his head. Well what did he care, the fact was that he got paid for this transfer anyway. He scribbled and scratched at the transfer forms, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "This will be interesting."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. Oh no, he was smart, cunning some of the hospital staff would say. While other children would play Sasuke would just vaguely stare at a wall and blink a couple times before everyone was herded back to their beds. Eventually with the help of Kakashi he opened up a bit more in a way that most would not have expected. New staff thought that Sasuke was mentally retarded with a few astonishing gifts. His first gift was when he opened up slightly with a soccer ball. A body memory if you will, since Sasuke was still in the daze of ignoring others, he was in a high castle with no key and there was treasure scattered in different levels. This was the first level that had Kakashi had unlocked, a first time doctor, needless to say the staff was amazed and jealous.

The soccer ball had been rolling towards him out on the play ground. He'd been taken out because he was too 'pale' and had been left on the bench after a few minutes of trying to make contact. He had stood up looked at the ball, looked at all of the players, picked up the ball and walked with it until he was at the center of the 'feild'. Sasuke kicked it, sending it flying into the opposite goal. Not only did this trigger silence it triggered cheers from about half of the participants on the field and the others to sulk declaring that Sasuke was stupid and that goal shouldn't have counted. Itachi was called promptly, the elder kneeling down to search into Sasuke's eyes. If he had found what he was looking for no one would've noticed, he had only the tiniest of grins on his face.

The second level was his ability to draw. Which wasn't always the nicest of pictures seeing as he got rid of nurses easily drawing them as he had seen his parents. When he wasn't drawing dead bodies(which only got increasing more vivid and realistic the more he drew) he drew things that he saw that others wouldn't take a second glance as. Among these pictures was a small crystalline egg in the lobby of the hospital, a spider, and an apple. But where the apple drawing had come from no one could tell seeing as no apples where laying around the day he drew it. Neither were the children given apples for breakfast or lunch.

The third level was the small form of speech that he had which was 'Hns' that at first was the recognition that he heard you. These later developed into 'Yes', 'No', 'I guess', 'shut up', 'Interesting', or just plain 'hn'. Sasuke was gradually opening up and Itachi visited even more frequently just sitting by his brother, each obviously enjoying the fact that they could recognize each other. Not to mention the younger Uchiha had other body memories, such as tugging on Itachi's sleeve.

And finally stage four was activated when Kakashi bought the boy a book for his birthday, it being a detective book he cursed the staff and was probably laughing his ass off in his office. Sasuke would habitually sneak up on hospital staff and ask them a series of questions about what they were doing and anything else he wanted to know. During this stage her made it more apparent that he was looking for something and constantly searched all over, but each day proving fruitless. Yet there seemed no end to his recovery, his passion for trying and besting in everything, his small bits of kindness extended to those that were on his tolerable list, and no bound to his determination. There were more stages to come, but the the Uchiha was finally dispatched from the hospital, sent into school and excelled better than expected.

* * *

As time passed Kakashi managed to be the two boys' guardian, which meant that only he and Itachi could see Sasuke's true self. A man that could laugh, cry, be frustrated, and occasionally make smart ass jokes only to be countered by either of the two. And as time past Sasuke eventually forgot what he was looking for in the first place, figuring that he had everything he needed. But not everything he wanted.

The eye candy of women for what they couldn't have and an eye sore to men who wanted their girlfriends to stop oggling. Sasuke was one of the rising-and extremely talented-detectives in the area of Japan. None of his cases had gone unsolved, which lead to sulking about the house rereading one of his long ago presents(the detective book) and wishing that he could have cases similar to those. The close room murders, the tricks, the traps, and the rush of it all. Itachi and Kakashi dubbed this as his early midlife crisis(Sasuke was 20 going on 21 at the time). So with a little pushing and shoving from Itachi Sasuke finally struck gold. A thief that is, that managed to terrorize the fabled city of 'Konoha'. A regular modern Robin Hood some rumors said.

* * *

Sasuke thought that was bull. He would catch this thief and bring him into custody. No other would do it, the Uchiha had him down as a marked man.

"A-A-Aaaa..." Naruto sighed, he thought he was going to sneeze, "CHOO!" Ugh never mind. Naruto wiped his nose off on his sleeve.

"Heh, I think someone is talking about you." Konohamaru chirped cheerfully looking over Naruto's recent catch, a few diamonds and a tiarra. He looked at the tiarra disdainfully then back at Naruto,"Hmm... Are you trying to say you're the Queen of Trash by buying this?"

"Konohamaru." Naruto growled, his eye twitching, "You trying to call me a queer, huh punk!?"

"..."

"You WERE! Aggh! Get back here and take it like a man!" Naruto growled dashing after the boy that fled down the hallway. "AND stay outta my room!" He snorted closing his door. "God when I send those brats off to school I'll be blessed. Hm... Will I still steal?" He looked down at the stuffed bag, tiny in comparison to his other pulls. "This should send them off... But will The King of Thieves just drop off the face of the earth?" He sighed running a hand through his hair, taking off the bandages on his face. 'Ngh... I'm too tired to think about it right now... I'll just sleep. Whats the worst that could happen from stealing a trinket or two?'

* * *

**A/N:** If you happened to notice there wasn't a commentary from death, like his own little random babbling is because he's done with that and is technically a narrator, occasionally he'll add a side remark in parentheses if he feels the need to, but for now its plain old story. If a big even pops up, introducing one of the special characters or a mood change in the story happens then he'll have one of his random little one sided conversations again.

My readers and -non existent- reviewers please review because they are LOVE. Not only(like I've said) do they make me happy, but it boosts my morality. I'm not a slave just writing! Erg... Maybe I'm being to demanding? -looks at her review count- Its a big goose egg...

I may just decide to drop off the face of the earth if this continues. -sighs- Nah, just joking.

-_KittG_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Never thought you'd see me again? But I'm back! From outerspace! ..... Er no? Yeah took awhile because my Dad was home and I got to spend time with him. Its not every day -year- that I get to see him ya know? So I decided to go MIA for awhile. Like I said before I'm back! I'm going to try to update every Thursday or Friday. I decided to put 'Death' back in his own little section... He adds flavor. **:D**

**Dedication:**To Anthoinette and Kiisa! Just two of the people that are super awesome!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm merely an authoress expressing my creativity. (If they were mine however... Oh think of the possiblities.) Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

**Warning!**Packed to the gills with lame humor, crunchy bits of a sleepy author, and all drizzled over with some intense chocolate ice cream. Read with caution! This story contains yaoi -or will anyway-, turn back now least yur mind be fried like my Easy Mac! Hints NaruHina or NaruSaku (depends on how you take it)! And: Sasunaru(MAIN pairing). Unbeta-ed!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Soul of The Maiden.

Attention! Breaking News!

A note was given to one of the most wealthiest families within the city. Unlike the usual randsoms that the recived from kidnappers whisking away their beloved daughter, the mysterious phantom thief, 'King VIIII' or 'The King of Theives', gave a ponderous message.

'Tonight a 11:00 I will steal the Soul of the Maiden.

-King of Theives'

It is obvious he is talking about their daughter, but why? Hopefully we will learn more tonight...

* * *

They have a saying in some African tribes that if a man's chi says 'yes' then his own affirmation will be true as well. I, as old as I am, agree with these tribes, for they are wise in this saying. When you send your emotions, your colors out into the universe it usually responds back by giving you more of the same color or good feeling. The opposite is also true.

Say you have someone that wakes up in the morning. Say that the person feels good about their day, their color is very bright and eager. Now lets pretend that they stub their toe... Well now the color isn't so bright and in fact it shrinks and dulls to float only on the top layer of skin. Their mood has changed, but beacause the universe sensed that, it replied with more of the negitive kind of colors. Soon they are weighted down with the nasty ones and attract only those kind of feelings. All they simply had to do was change their color, or change their out look. The more that you affirm it, the more that it is to be so...

However having to equally unique colors both blazing brightly. Both affirming their own destiny. Which one will glow and spread the most I wonder?

* * *

_Thunk... Thunk... Thunk..._

"Uchicha-san?"

_Thunk... Thunk... Thunk..._

"Uchiha-san!"

"What?!" Sasuke snapped eyes glaring at the person who dared disturb his concentration -beating his head on his desk in frustration really-, it was Temari, his boss... 'Why? I can't deal with her right now!' Undeterred from the yelling, the woman gracelessly plopped herself down in a seat, hands folded primly in her lap. "Yes, Mrs.....?" 'Damn... I forgot her last name already....'

"Do you mind telling me why your case is cold and you've yet to find any leads at all?" Her nose wrinkled as she frowned, slamming her hand down on the desk. "Its been a month! A MONTH Uchiha. I expected more from you, but so far you've proved yourself worthless like everyone else!" Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'll put it straight. This guy is completely random. Unlike other theives that work in a semi similar pattern, this guy is in many different locations at once! The only thing that I do notice is that he doesn't target any where around in this-" He tapped a 'blank' spot on a map of Konoha "- general area. The new announced his next victim however, he's going to try kidnapping." Once more his finger jabbed the map crudely. 'Stupid brother. Stupid Kakashi. This job is getting me no where!

"So grab _your car_, _your_ _partner_, and get _the _fuck out of this office!" She yelled, a trembling fist stopped short of Sasuke's face. "You come back here again without a lead and I'll put your name on a wanted list." Temari added to her threat as she strode towards the door.

"I would if my car was back from the shop! My 'partner' blew my tires out with her last stunt around town!" Sasuke growled the last wire of his paiteince was plucking thin. "And I have no IDEA where she's at!" A very soft smile flitted onto his boss' face, "That's perfectly fine, pair up with Sai then... Or Karin..." The raven paled, becoming a sickly white color as she continued, "And you can take my car." A visible shiver traveled down his spine as Sasuke recalled the hideous pink thing that Temari called a car.

"On second thought... I'm going to find Mitarashi..." Sasuke quickly stood up and brushed past Temari, who cackled behind him. "Good job kid. Make the Sand and Sound Detective Co. proud!"

* * *

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Could life be any more dull?

Women and men dressed in brilliantly luxurious dresses and suits whizzed passed the frowning adolescent. He was here for his target, for a treasure that would fetch a pretty penny. The only thing is that they had made this too easy for him. Sure enough there had been cops around, but weaseling his way in had never been easier. Either the cops were getting dumber or he had been getting careless.

"Uhhhhnn..." He frowned, shifting the greenish mask on his face. It was utterly to his advantage that the family had held a masquerade... Quite funny acctually since he sent in a letter and watched the reporters read it word for word. You'd think that they wouldn't hold a big party and just have tons of security to protect their daughter? 'I guess they figured she'd be safer and mistake her for someone else... Boring! If I had a penny for how many people did that... I'd be bathing in cold cash,' Naruto sighed, pursing his lips in disgust. He'd even gone through the trouble of dying his hair black as to not be noticed, not that anyway knew what he looked like anyway. Naruto had decided that wearing brown contacts for this occasion suited well, even the slightest detail could lead back to him. He looked very much like a young, extremly bored gentleman. He wasn't on the roster for the party of course, but such things tend to happen with a party such as large and full of ganduer such as this one.

Besides, tonight was a very special night. It was the birthday of one Ino Yamanaka. As the party dragged on Naruto rubbed his hands together mingling within the crowd. He slowly proceeded up to the front, they would surely make the announcement here. The girl in question was coming to age and he was pretty sure they'd pull a 'take off your masks everyone' routine. Smirking, a couple near him cracked a joke, the King of Thieves was more than prepared to steal the soul of the maiden.

"Show time..." He murmured heading off unnoticed to prep his event...

* * *

"Tell me why again we're here brat?" Anko wheezed, wiping sweat from her brow and leaning over to catch her breath. She was a woman who looked more like a punk rocker than a detective, but the look suited her well. "Oi, answer me damn it!" She shouted as her partner remained silent. "Don't pull the 'I'm a great detective' thing now, that'll really piss me off...!"

"Watch your language..." Sasuke frowned, showing past her. "Come on its only a few more blocks. You blew the tires, we have to walk. We're here to investigate and protect Miss Yamanaka during her seventeenth birthday party. The King of Thieves was said to be here-"

"Why didn't you say so?! Now that's more like it! Hustle it Sasuke! Move it move it move it!" Anko huffed tearing off down the street leaving a very much bemused Uchiha in her wake. "It is Mr. Uchiha" He murmured after a moment before jogging after her knowing full well that she'd stop again a few blocks down.

"Oi, Mitarashi, lets not be too over the top this time? Just use standard procedures."

"Procedures can go to hell!" Anko chuckled flashing her badge at the police officers around the permimiter of the compound. She whistled, "The is some shmaltzy place eh Sasuke? I can totally see why he'd be here. Lets bag the sucker and go! There's two of us here so it should be a piece of cake!" She stomped into the party shoving past the whirling bodies, while Sasuke managed to blend in, smiling and talking with a few guests. Apparently he wasn't the only one to attract attention, many women were fond of a boy that called himself 'Kyuubi'. 'I've found my lead...' With a smug grin he casually scanned the crowd, as if waiting for someone.

'Kyuubi, King of Thieves... Whoever the hell you are, I'm bringing you in tonight.'

* * *

Naruto literally thought that this family was retarded. Yes they controlled the flower industry with ease in Konoha, but this lack of security...? He shrugged, switching his mask with fox-like one, streaks that were whiskers were too close to the color of dried blood. The eyes were just slits and as he peered through he lined up his wire cutters for the power that led to the ballroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing... Eh Mister King of Thieves?" (Aparently he thought about the lack of security too soon) A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and the wires slipped removing all electricity from the house. Naruto lashed out at the offender and made his escape leaving Anko nursing her leg in darkness. "You ass! I'm going to throw you in jail you little punk!" Naruto snickered, getting a rush from the panicked screams from the guests. He knew where Ino was standing and he was praying for the cops to have turned on their flashlights. Sasuke however kept his cool throughout the fleeing guests, picking his way to get to Miss Yamanaka first. 'He really is going to kidnap her....'

Shrieks signalled that the Uchiha was too late as all sweeping flashlights were aimed at two solitary figures.

"Sorry... Must I must apologize for a little miss understanding..."THe King spoke, kitsune mask glowing eerily in the dim light cast on him. "Not that Miss Yamanaka isn't pretty, but I have only two things that I wish to take..." Sasuke shoved people roughly out of the way, stumbling to get over to the thief. "Its seems that I must cut my visit short..." He murmured, lifting up his mask slightly to kiss Ino on the lips and to yank the necklace off of her neck. "Toodles~!" Naruto grinned, exiting via the nearest window. Ino however fainted and woke up the next day believing that it was all a dream, after all there was no way that her first kiss had been stolen by some womanizing thief! (And how dare he call her 'not pretty'!!!)

Dogs had been let loose on the grounds, and though they did bark and chase it was all for nought. The King of Theives was like smoke and Sasuke had let him slip through his fingers.

* * *

"KO-NO-HA-MA-RU....!!!" Naruto whined, on his bed dangling the jeweled necklace in front of his face. "I thought you said that this was temporary hair dye?! How can I go outside if they 'know' I have black hair?!"

Said boy sat on the floor, nose snootily stuck up in the air, "It is temporary! It'll wash out in a couple of months! Besides, I think thats your natural hair color anyway, it suits you more!"

"You little turd get back here!" Naruto roared as his partner in crime peeled out of his boarding room. He sighed sinking lower onto his bed, too tired to even bother to go chase the brat now. "So two specialized detectives were there huh...? I'm getting pretty famous now aren't I?" The boy snickered at the jewel. "Strange that everyone thought I was talking about Yamanaka (she's not even my type) and not you! My priceless little heirloom you!" He cooed at it, bandages crinkling as he smiled and stroked the jewel. 'The Soul of The Maiden... The most priceless heirloom of the Yamanaka's... Of course its shaped like a flower and its a bit girly for my tastes, but...'

"Eeeew...! Naruto's into inaniment objects! Treasure otaku treasure otaku!" The children chorused at his door and ran away giggling as Naruto playfully chased after and wrestled with them.

The necklace laying on the bed was the brightest shade of royal blue that existed on earth, but if 'death' had his say he would speak of Naruto's regal color. A blue so entrancing that it made the gem on the bed ugly. Naruto had stolen the last bit of treasure that he needed for the children's school funds that would probably last till they all got to college.

Would the King ever steal again though...?

* * *

**A/N**: So sorry that this took so long... And sorry for having it divided into little short sections, but I needed that to tell what was going on at the time with both characters. I'll probably go back and add bits here and there, but for the most part I'm just going to chug along.

See you in the next chapter! Its been fun to right this so far! Bai Bai!

~_KuroKitt_

**P.S. **Love to Kiisa~! I hope you're getting a kick outta this story.


End file.
